International Temporal Enforcement Agency
The International Temporal Enforcement Agency, ITEA or IT for short, was founded in 2008 by Interpol to act as an independent organization dedicated to dealing with anything related to Type-7 or the displacement of time, such as people committing crimes using the Temporal Gene. Their headquarters is located in London, England, and one of their major suppliers for travel accomodations and equipment is Stone Enterprises. Charter The ITEA exists to handle crimes specifically related to the use of Type-7 or anything capable of manipulating time. The official documents state that it enforces the misuse of temporal science and phenomenons, Type-7 lumped in as a temporal science due to the stasis-like state it induces. The agency ultimately answers to the United Nations security council, though it also has strong connections to both Interpol and the North Atlantic Treaty Organization, the former being its main provider of intelligence and the latter its main supplier for equipment. A special review board within the UN has been established to evaluate any case the ITEA gets involved in. Officially the ITEA can take over any case that suddenly is discovered to fall under its charter, though in these cases they tend to work with the local law enforcement and occassionally Interpol as necessary. Besides standard crimes the ITEA also deploys teams to investigate rumors and the like of Type-7 use, and if deployed before something actually happens they tend to initially work alone. The ITEA is based out of London primarily due to its central airport, as it allows for quick flights to both North America and Europe. The charter does allow for the establishment of a second headquarters in Asia if deemed necessary, Beijing, New Dehli and Tokyo all on a short list for possible locations. As it stands the second headquarters isn't needed. Stone Enterprises provides IT with private aircraft and special arrangements on commercial flights as needed for travel, also assisting with possible locations for hospitality. An important note about IT's charter is that it lacks many expected notes about agency discipline, including a lack of fraternization regulations and below-standard punishments for practical jokes. The former is due to many founding members of the ITEA being in relationships with their fellow agents and the latter is due to a belief that, so long as nothing serious becomes of any pranks, it helps with morale. Staff London Administration Central members of the agency who are either at the very top or not assigned to a particular wing. * Director - Lucienne Christophe * Assistant Directors - Tasia Spiro, Cassandra Flick, Jean-Baptiste Odilon * Reception - Gitana Brook * Accounting - David Falk, Eva Bingham * Human Resources - Rachel Clarke * Security - Dieter Bran, Gaspar Guevara , Rhonda Evens, Carmen Pared, Christina Merritt, Yelena Nikitin * Mechanic - Matthew Strathairn Espionage Wing Division dedicated to undercover operations and spy-related work. * Director - Sophie Katsopolis * Assistant Director - Palmira Tiago * Background Designer - Ariel Landry Science Wing Division dedicated to understanding technology related to the agency's primary targets. * Director - Marika Bran * Assistant Director - Makeda Getachew * Lab Technicians - Katie Grant, Mia Santos, Hyun Su Tactical Wing Division dedicated to combat training and tactics. * Director - Hui Lan * Assistant Director - Jelena Hendraille * Rangemaster - William Volt * Modification Expert - Bethany McGill Technical Wing Divison related to computers and analyzing data. * Director - Travis Paddington * Assistant Director - Colette Landry * Lead Analyst - Rafael Calado * Analysts - Juro Takashi, Lori Jones * Support Technicians - Megan Gage, Parisa Golzar Field Teams Team Alpha * Tasia Spiro * Colette Landry * Jelena Hendraille * Sophie Katsopolis * Suzanna Ortiz Team Beta * Cassandra Flick * Jean-Baptiste Odilon Team Gamma * Hui Lan * Miranda Ohala Team Delta * Caesar Francisco * Takahishi Nakamura * Marcus Corrado Team Epsilon * Ivan Popov * Makeda Getachew * Malai Kasem Team Zeta * Palmira Tiago * Kioni Abasi * Anna Federov * Nessa Kelly Non-Agency Allies * Robert Warner, UN Security Council Contact * Raymond Bishop, Interpol Contact * Monica Stein, Stone Enterprises Travel Contact * Mary Hamilton, Stone Enterprises Science Contact * Chita Francisco, London Journalist Contact * Erika Stone, Financier * Arlette Bouchard, Financier Potential Agents The following people are being considered as additions to the ITEA's pool of field agents. * Michael Bradford * Nicole Kao * Yeardley Luxby * Erik Brink * Grazia Lombardi * Rurik Chekhol * Victor Morozov * Tatiana Lebedev * Anna Sokolov * Gregory Barnes * Jason Holland Equipment Firearms * H&K USP45 Tactical Pistol * Walther P99 Tactical Pistol * SIG P226 Tactical Pistol * Glock 17 modified Dart Pistol * Ruger Mk II modified Dart Pistol * X26 Taser Stun Gun * H&K MP5 Submachine Gun * Colt M4 Assault Carbine * Colt Canada C7 Assault Rifle * Remington 870 Shotgun * Walther WA2000 Sniper Rifle * NI Immobilizer Gas Launcher Equipment * Electro-Static Rounds * Type-7 pellet sabots * Type-7 darts * Pistor 5 Mesotherapy Gun * Preval Gas Sprayer * KGB Twilight Pen * Blank Type-7 Chips * Freeze Key * Stasis Disk * 7100 zNose * SIGMA 900 * NI 150 Heartbeat Sensor * NI Angle Gun * NI Ghostchatter * NI Impact Armor * Immunity Ring * Kevlar Armor * M15 Gas Mask Vehicles * Range Rover Sport Category:Organizations Category:The IT Files Category:ITEA